The present invention relates to an ink unit with an ink supply device for an ink ductor. A plurality of ink feed devices are arranged next to each other in an ink supply strip. Each ink feed device has an ink feed line which supplies ink to a chamber located at the ink ductor.
A device for applying ink to a rotatable cylinder of a rotary printing press is known from DE 28 16 881 A1. Ink is supplied by a pump to a conduit via a bore, which bore branches into two flow paths and meets the surface of the rotatable ink roller in the radial direction. A plurality of pumps are arranged next to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,482 A describes an ink applicator strip for a forme cylinder of a rotogravure press. This ink applicator strip has a plurality of slit-shaped nozzles, wherein adjoining nozzles are connected in the area of their outlet opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,209 A shows an ink supply device for a forme cylinder, having an ink supply strip. This ink supply has several main chambers, which are connected at their ends by overflow openings.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing an ink unit with an ink supply device for an ink ductor.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing an ink supply device that has a plurality of ink feed devices. These ink feed devices are arranged next to each other in an ink supply strip. Each ink feed device has an ink feed line and at least one main chamber for each ink color zone of the ink ductor. The ends of the main chambers terminate at the ink ductor.
The advantages which can be obtained by the present invention primarily consist in that an even ink distribution for each ink pump unit and color zone is achieved on the surface of the ink ductor.